Assassin's Love
by PrincessS
Summary: Makoto almost got killed by her friends but Ami saved her from death. As Makoto awaken from her long sleep, she can't remember her real identity. Can she remember back her past life? Why her friends wanted to kill her? And who is Ami?
1. Dead or Alive

**A/N: Hi guys. It had been a long time since I write my Jupiter's love story. I still haven't finish some of it. Gah! Sometimes when I stop writing for months, I can't find mood to write again . Anyway, I'm here with brand new story. I wrote this one originally with my fave Korean girl group characters but I just change their main characters here. I hope you guys have fun reading it ^^**

**Summary: Makoto almost got killed by her friends but Ami saved her from her death. As Makoto awaken from her long sleep, she can't remember her real identity. Can she remember back her past life? Why her friends wanted to kill her? And who is Ami?**

* * *

**~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~  
**

**CHAPTER ONE - DEAD OR ALIVE  
**

"Find her! I want her alive!"

Makoto could hear Takeshi's voice command his men to find her in the jungle. She knew she was in trouble. Her eyes trailed down to her injured feet. Blood still came dripped from them even though she had already wrapped the wounds with small pieces of cloth.

"Damn you, Takeshi," Makoto cursed her enemy quietly while hiding in the bushes. "How could you do this to me?" She checked her gun carefully.

"Takeshi, come here!" Ittou called Takeshi. He and the others quickly walked to Ittou who kneeled on the ground, inspecting the grass. "The blood on the grass is fresh. I bet she is still around here somewhere," Ittou told the others his theory.

Makoto clenched her fist tightly. It was obvious she would have to face them sooner or later.

The smirk appeared across Takeshi's face as he knew Makoto was close to their position.

The brunette girl tried to move quietly, but she accidentally stepped on some branches on the ground and they cracked loudly.  
_  
Damn!_

"There she is!" Shinozaki pointed in Makoto's direction.

Makoto knew her hiding place was busted. She immediately pointed her gun to Shinozaki and released a few shots in the direction of the group, but not a single one hit a target.

As she knew she was just wasting her time by standing there, she decided to make her break for it. She knew she didn't have a chance to win in this fight since they were all healthy men and she was just one injured girl fighting for her life.

Makoto ran as fast as she could, but her steps became heavy. The wounds on her feet made it harder than usual to run. She ignored her bloody feet and continued to hurry onward while the four men kept shooting at her from behind. One of the bullets hit her left shoulder. Makoto immediately fell to the ground and groaned painfully. She forced herself to stand again even though the pain of the wounds on her shoulder and feet were killing her.

As she slowly stood on her own two feet again, she noticed she was standing at the edge of a cliff, the ocean stretching beneath.

A gun was shoved right on the back of her head. "You have nowhere to run, Makoto," Takeshi said as he prepared to shoot her.

Makoto looked at Takeshi from the corner of her eyes. Even though she knew her life was in danger now, she still remained calm. Her eyes examined the wide ocean under the cliff. She had to decide; the ocean or Takeshi. She closed her eyes and remembered her loved one, Minako.

_Minako stared at Makoto gracefully. "I love you, Makoto," Minako whispered._

_Makoto smiled widely as she moved her head closer to Minako. "I love you too," she replied before she captured Minako's delicate lips with her own and pinned her down on the bed.  
_

The smile slowly grew across Makoto's face. "Takeshi, you really want me gone huh?" Makoto asked Takeshi confidentially.

"You will die, Makoto! And I will make sure Minako is mine!"

"You really think she can love you like she did me if I die?" Makoto questioned the tall man. "She will love me even if I am gone, Takeshi."

That statement just pissed Takeshi off even more. "Shut up!"

Before Takeshi could shoot Makoto, the brunette girl grabbed his hand in one quick motion and twisted it until Takeshi released the gun from his grip. She forced Takeshi down to the ground, but suddenly she felt a pain in her abdomen.

The blood flowing out of her stomach unstoppable. Her eyes lifted up to face the other three guys who stood not too far from her and Takeshi. Makoto knew that Motoki was the one who shot her.

"Motoki..."

Motoki just looked at Makoto with wide eyes. Takeshi didn't waste any time. He quickly took the opportunity and gave Makoto a solid push off the cliff. Makoto looked at Takeshi and tried to reach out to his hand but failed. Takeshi glanced down to see Makoto and saw her head hit a rock before finally falling into the water. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Takeshi!" Motoki pushed Takeshi backward and tried to look down at Makoto. He couldn't see anything. Motoki turned to Takeshi angrily and tugged the collar of his shirt. "What you have done? You said you wanted her alive!" Motoki yelled to Takeshi.

Takeshi frowned at Motoki. "Hey Motoki, you are the one who shot her. She would be dead even if I didn't push her off the cliff. Do you want Minako to know this? She would kill us if she ever found out!"

Motoki thought of what Takeshi had just said. He was the one who shot Makoto. Takeshi was right. Minako would never forgive him if she knew the truth.

Ittou patted Motoki's shoulder softly. "Come one, Motoki. She is already dead. We must keep this a secret from Minako."

Shinozaki just nodded silently.

Motoki wasn't sure if he could do this. Makoto always had a special place in his heart, even though she would never love him back and now he was the one who had just killed her.

"Come on. Let's leave this place and come up with a story to cover all of this," Takeshi told the rest.

They all turned away from the cliff and left Motoki behind. His eyes still stared down at the ocean. "Makoto...don't die yet."

* * *

Ami ran across the beach happily with her puppy running close behind her. She stopped in her steps and kneeled on the sand while waiting for Jacob to arrive. Jacob jumped into her lap, his tail moving cutely. Ami brushed his back softly and Jacob eagerly licked her on her face.

"Haha, why are you so cute?" Ami asked her puppy even though she knew Jacob couldn't answer her.

She put Jacob down on the sand before taking out a rubber ball from her jacket. Jacob's eyes sparkled when he saw the ball and his tail started moving faster. Ami chuckled lightly as she saw how cute her puppy was when he was excited to play with her.

"Okay Jacob. Catch it."

Ami stood again and threw the ball away. Jacob immediately ran to get the ball. Ami smiled to herself. She loved to play with her puppy at night. Since her parents had died in a car accident, she had no one in her life and she even Jacob had lost his mom a few weeks ago. Still she felt grateful for Jacob's presence in her lonely life.

Jacob ran in Ami's direction with the rubber ball in his mouth. Ami couldn't help but laugh at how Jacob ran to her with his short legs. The Labrador Retriever dropped the ball down in front of Ami as he looked up at his owner happily.

The blunette girl lifted up the ball from the sand. "You want to play again?" she asked her puppy.

Jacob just barked at Ami and she seemed to understand what the light brown puppy had said to her.

"Okay, since you want to play again, I will play with you," Ami patted Jacob's nose with her index finger. "Okay, go get it!" Ami shouted as she threw the ball away.

Jacob ran for it. Ami kept watching her puppy, but she noticed something was wrong when Jacob continued to run past the ball.

"Jacob?" Ami was confused with her puppy's behavior. Jacob stopped and turned around. He barked at Ami like he wanted Ami to follow him before continuing to run. Ami started to feel uneasy with Jacob's behavior as she followed him. "Jacob!" she shouted worriedly.

Finally Jacob stopped running, but he looked uneasy. He kept looking back at Ami and seemed to want her to hurry. From far away she could only see Jacob standing beside a black long thing on the beach. Ami slowed her pace and her eyes widen as she noticed the black thing was in fact a human.

"Oh my God!" Ami quickly ran to Jacob's direction. It was a girl and the water around her was red. Ami carefully kneeled beside the body and shoved her finger under the girl's nose. A smile spread across her face when she felt the brunette girl breath lightly. She turned her head in Jacob's direction. "I'm so proud with you, Jacob,"' she said with a smile.

She turned her attention back to the unconscious girl. She could see her head was bleeding badly.

_She must have gotten hit with something hard._

Ami looked at all the wounds on the brunette girl's body. She knew all of those were not normal wounds.

_Someone wanted her dead. Should I help her? What if she is a bad person?_

Her eyes landed on the girl's face.

_She doesn't look like a bad person._

Jacob barked at her and brought her out from her thoughts.

"Okay, I got it Jacob. I will save her," Ami rolled her eyes.

Ami lifted the unconscious girl out of the water and carried her carefully on her back.

"Urgh, this girl is quite heavy," Ami complained as she started to walk back toward her house, Jacob following her close behind.


	2. Who Am I?

**A/N: Hi again. I'm back with new chapter. Don't know what to say. Pretty tired with work . Anyway enjoy ^^  
**

**Summary: Makoto almost got killed by her friends but Ami saved her from her death. As Makoto awaken from her long sleep, she can't remember her real identity. Can she remember back her past life? Why her friends wanted to kill her? And who is Ami?**

* * *

**~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~  
**

**CHAPTER TWO - WHO AM I?  
**

Minako pushed Takeshi to the wall by his neck and suffocated him with her tight grip. "What do you mean she is dead?"

Takeshi was breathless. "We saw a few guys shoot her while we were training separately in the jungle. And after that they threw Makoto's body from the cliff into the ocean," Takeshi explained weakly.

"Who were they?" Minako continued questioning Takeshi.

Shinozaki couldn't bear to see Takeshi's face turning blue and took a step forward. "We don't..."

As Shinozaki tried to help Takeshi, a shot was released from Minako's gun in her other hand and almost hit Shinozaki's feet. Shinozaki's eyes shot open and he could feel his heartbeat racing.

"I'm not asking you Shinozaki, so back off before I change my mind!" Minako gave him a threatening glare.

Shinozaki swallowed hard. The girl in front him really meant what she had just said and he knew she would do whatever she threatened. Shinozaki took a step backward and joined the other three.

The blond girl turned to face Takeshi again. "Who were they, Junsu?"

Takeshi shook his head slightly. He loved this girl even though she always treated him this way. "I...don't know."

Minako stared into Takeshi's eyes. She didn't believe what he had just said. Makoto couldn't be killed that easily. She had been through too many risky jobs before now. It was hard for Minako to accept it. Finally, the beautiful girl released Takeshi out of her grip and let him fall to the floor. He coughed badly from the lack of oxygen. Minako turned to face the other three. "If you all saw that Makoto was in danger why did no one try to save her?" Minako asked the others.

Motoki, Ittou and Shinozaki just stood there silently.

Minako shoved her gun on Motoki's forehead. "Why didn't you save her, Motoki?"

Motoki still remembered how he had shot Makoto. Ittou noticed Motoki still felt guilty about what had happened to Makoto. "They had around 20 people there while we only four," Ittou gave an explanation.

Minako turned her head slightly in Ittou's direction. She wasn't happy with that answer. She withdrew her gun from Motoki and walked closer to Ittou. "What is your job, Ittou?"

Ittou looked at Minako with nervous. "To kill people," he answered quietly.

"You have faced more than 30 people alone before right?"

Ittou nodded.

"Then why didn't you save Makoto?" Minako yelled into Ittou's face and shoved her gun under his chin.

The door opened and Rei and Toushiro walked into the room. "What happened?" Toushiro asked. His eyes went wide when he saw Minako had her gun on Ittou. "Oh my God!"

Rei quickly pulled Minako away from Ittou while Toushiro stood in between them. "Minako, what happened?" Rei questioned the other girl.

"They didn't save Makoto! They let Makoto die!" Minako yelled.

Toushiro and Rei's eyes widened in shock. "Makoto died?" Rei questioned Minako. Rei could see the sadness in her leader's eyes and decided not to ask her any more questions. "Guys, please leave the room," Rei ordered them. Toushiro and Motoki helped Takeshi to stalld again while Ittou and Shinozaki disappeared quickly. As Toushiro closed the door, Rei turned her attention back to Minako. "Mina?"

Minako finally couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Makoto is dead, she is dead," Minako told the raven haired girl in between sobs.

Rei's heart broke to see her leader that way. Minako always looked so strong, but the bad news about Makoto seemed to have destroyed her. Rei pulled Minako into her embrace to console the blond girl. Even though there were so many questions in her head right now, she knew it was not the right time to ask Minako about them.

* * *

It had been two days since Ami had saved the tall girl from the beach. She had risked her own life by bringing the stranger into her home. She knew this girl was not an ordinary girl. The wounds on her body told her everything. She must be wanted by the police, but she ignored it. The girl's life was more important for her. Ami adjusted the blanket on the unconscious girl. Her eyes landed on the necklace hanging around the tall girl's neck. It had _'Makoto' _written on it.

_Makoto? Is that your name? I guess it must be._

Ami's eyes trailed up to Makoto's face.

_I wonder what kind of girl she is._

Jacob's bark pulled her out from her thoughts. She looked down at Jacob and smiled.

"Is my Jacob jealous that I pay more attention to this girl lately?" she asked playfully.

Jacob barked liked he really wanted Ami to give him attention. Ami chuckled lightly.

"Okay, okay," Ami lifted Jacob off from the floor and put him on her lap. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. She really needs me right now. I will spend more time with you after she has fully recovered okay?"

Jacob barked again.

"Yes I promise."

Jacob's tail waved cutely and Ami knew he was happy to hear it. Ami kissed her puppy's head gently before she put him back on the floor. Jacob barked again. Ami ignored him as she turned to face Makoto again.

"Jacob, I want go to town for a while," she said before turned her face to Jacob. "Please look after her while I'm out, okay?"

The puppy barked in understanding.

"Good," Ami brushed his head softly. She stood up from the bedside and gave Makoto one last glance. "Please wake up soon, Makoto," Ami said to the girl on the bed before walking out from her room. Jacob just sat on the floor watching his owner leaving.

* * *

_"I love you, Makoto," Makoto heard a soft voice whisper into her ear, but when she turned around no one was there. It was too dark and the voice seemed familiar to her._

_"Who is that?" Makoto's voice echoed loudly in the silent place._

_She started to walk in the dark even though she couldn't see anything. The sound of footsteps from behind made her turn around. A brown haired man was walking closer to her with a smirk on his face."Hi, Makoto," he greeted her._

_He seemed familiar to Makoto, but she just couldn't remember him. "Who are you?" she questioned the good looking guy in front her._

_He smiled evilly at Makoto as he shoved the gun in Makoto's face. "Goodbye, Makoto," he said as he flicked the gun._

Makoto opened her eyes immediately and noticed the place was different from the earlier image. Makoto took a few long breaths to calm herself. The image of the mysterious man who wanted to kill her had really scared her. As she finally calmed, she moved her position to sit but she felt pain in her head, stomach and feet. She removed the blanket to see why she felt much pain in her abdomen. Her upper body was bandaged and there was visible blood on the wrappings.

_What had happened?_

Makoto sat there thinking. She rubbed her forehead and felt that it was bandaged too.

_How did I get these wounds? Why can't I remember anything? And who am I?_

Makoto's head was filled with questions that she couldn't answer by herself. No matter how hard she tried to remember everything, all she got was a headache until she noticed a puppy was looking in her direction quietly. Makoto frowned and wondered if the puppy belonged to her.

"What are you looking for?" Makoto asked the cute puppy, but all she got was a bark in response. "Do you know me?"

The puppy just looked at her before walking out of the room. Makoto wasn't sure what was going on, but she heard the sound of a car engine coming from outside. Slowly she slipped out of the bed and peeked out the window to where she saw a girl getting out from an orange and black colored car.

_Who was she?_

* * *

Ami unlocked the door and opened it slightly when she saw her Jacob was waiting for her in front of the door. Jacob barked happily and she knew her puppy had missed her even though she had only left the house for four hours. Ami bent down to pick Jacob up from the floor and gave him a small kiss on his head. Jacob barked happily again and his tail shook excitedly.

"Aww, you missed me that much?" Ami chuckled looking at her puppy's behavior.

Jacob licked Ami's face and made his owner laugh.

"Okay, okay. Enough," Ami said as she put Jacob back on the floor.

Jacob turned around and waited for Ami to enter the house. As Ami closed the door behind her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder from behind and she felt something sharp pressed on her throat. Ami was surprised, but she tried to remain calm. She glanced to the mirror on the wall and saw the tall girl was stallding behind her with a knife in hand. Jacob barked angrily and bit Makoto's pant leg to try and help Ami.

Makoto looked down at her feet. "Let me go!" Makoto yelled while shook her leg.

The blunette girl glanced to Jacob. "Jacob, let her go and stay silent," Ami commanded her puppy.

Jacob obviously understood what his owner had told him because he released Makoto's pant leg immediately and took a few steps backward. Makoto just looked at the puppy in amazement before she turned back to the girl in front her.

"Who are you?" she asked Ami in a hushed voice.

Ami took a deep breath before she answered. "Ami."

"And what are you doing here?"

"This is my house," Ami answered calmly.

Makoto thought for a while. "If this is your house, then what am I doing here?" Makoto questioned Ami curiously.

Ami wasn't sure if the strange girl knew what she had asked her. "Makoto, you don't remember the last thing that happened to you?" Ami questioned the other girl back.

"Makoto?" Makoto thought for a second. It was the same name the guy in her dream had called her. "Is that my name?"

Ami blinked several times. What did that mean? "I think yes since it is written on your necklace," Ami explained.

Makoto looked down at the necklace around her neck. Ami was right. Ami noticed Makoto was distracted and she took the opportunity to grab Makoto's hand and twist it before slamming Makoto face-first against the wall. Makoto groaned painfully and Ami forced her to drop the knife from her hand. As the knife clattered to the floor safely, Ami pushed Makoto harder to the wall. The tough girl struggled to escape, but the girl behind her was too strong.

Ami pressed her front against Makoto's back. "Can we talk in a civil way here?"

* * *

"You can't remember who you are?" Ami asked curiously.

Makoto shook her head.

Jacob was stared at his owner before deciding to jump on her lap. Ami welcomed her puppy with a warm smile and let him rest on her lap. She brushed Jacob's back softly before looking back at Makoto who was sitting on the couch across the coffee table. "It must be from hitting your head. It made you lose your memory," Ami guessed.

Makoto just stared at the girl in front her. "Are you the one who saved me and took care of me these past few days?" Makoto asked.

Ami nodded. "Yes."

"Are you a nurse or what? I mean, you seem to have experience in treating injured people," Makoto pointed to her bandages.

"Well, you could say that since I was a nurse before," Ami told her with a sweet smile.

"And now?"

"I work by myself, but my schedule is quite irregular. When there are requests I have to leave to work," she said with a meaningful smile.

Makoto didn't understalld what kind of job Ami did, but refused to ask anything further. "Umm, I think I should leave your house now," Makoto said as she stood from the couch.

Ami's eyes followed Makoto's movements and she frowned when she heard her. "Why?"

The brunette girl turned her head slightly. "This is not my home."

"You are not fully recovered yet."

"I don't want to be a burden and we don't know each other."

Ami put Jacob on the couch as she stood up. "You are not a burden to me. I was the one who found you and decided to help you. You can't even remember who you are and where are you from and now you want to leave? I won't let you go! And your condition is still bad," Ami raised her voice. "Okay, how about you can leave after you are fully recovered?" Ami tried to make a deal with the other girl.

Makoto stared at Ami for a while and thought about the deal. Ami was right. She didn't remember where she came from and she couldn't even remember who she was. Facing the world outside without knowing her true identity wouldn't be the best idea. She didn't know what was waiting for her outside.

Makoto smiled in Ami's direction and nodded. "Okay, I will stay," Makoto agreed.

Ami returned the smile to Makoto while Jacob barked happily on the couch.


	3. Previous Lover

**A/N: Hi again ^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate all comments ^^ All character in my story are OOC so you will see that Ami not the shyness girl, Minako is the hot temper girl, Makoto strong as always (my love) =D, Usagi as a cold person and Rei a calm person. I really twist their characters xD Anyway enjoy ^^ I do not own any Sailor Moon characters here but I love Makoto so much =D  
**

**Summary: Makoto almost got killed by her friends but Ami saved her from her death. As Makoto awaken from her long sleep, she can't remember her real identity. Can she remember back her past life? Why her friends wanted to kill her? And who is Ami?**

* * *

**~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~  
**

**CHAPTER THREE - PREVIOUS LOVER  
**

It had been two weeks since Makoto had disappeared. Even though Minako had been told by Ittou, Takeshi, Shinozaki and Motoki about Makoto's death, she could never believe it. Her heart told her that her lover was still alive. Plus there was no evidence that showed that her Makoto was dead. Minako sat on her bed as her eyes landed on Makoto's red shirt that she wore the last night they were together. She lifted the shirt up and smelled it gracefully. She really missed her girlfriend...

"Mina," Rei called out to Minako from the door frame. "Can I come in?"

Minako turned her head slightly as she put down Makoto's shirt on her lap. "Yes, sure."

Rei smiled as she closed the door behind her. She walked closer to the bed and sat next to the goddess girl. Rei put her hand on top of Minako's hand. "Are you okay?" Rei asked worriedly.

The blond girl just nodded.

Rei examined Minako's face and she still could see the sadness there even when Minako tried to hide it. The raven haired girl squeezed Minako's hand softly. She wanted Minako to know that she was there to give her encouragement to face what had happened. Minako was her adopted sister. Her father had taken care of her since she was young. She was the first witness of Minako and Makoto's secret love. Rei had been happy to see her sister happy with Makoto but now...

"Mina," Rei paused. She only called Minako that when they were alone. Minako looked up at Rei and waited for her to continue. "Can you give me permission to investigate Makoto's death?"

Minako looked at Rei with big eyes. "She is not dead!" Minako yelled slightly to Rei.

Rei nodded in understanding. "Yes, Mina. I believe she is still alive," Rei tried to reassure the older girl. "But if what Takeshi told you was true, I want to find out which gang tried to kill Makoto," Rei explained.

"But you just got a new case," Minako didn't want Rei to interfere with her personal life.

"I already sent Ittou to handle that case."

Minako didn't know what to say anymore. She knew she had worried Rei about her condition lately and the young girl really wanted to help her. "Okay," Minako nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Bang!_

_Makoto felt the pain in her stomach. Her hand moved to the pained area and found out it was bleeding. Her eyes looked up at the person in front of her. The tall tough guy was staring back at her with wide eyes. His hand holding the gun still pointed in her direction.  
_  
_"Makoto..." he whispered weakly._

_Before she could think about what had happened to her, she fell from the cliff..._

Makoto's eyes snapped open as she immediately woke up from the dream. Her breath faster as the scene from the nightmare played in her mind. What was that? Why did it feel so real?

"Are you okay?" Ami's concerned voice brought her out from her thoughts.

Makoto turned to her side slightly and saw Ami staring at her with a worried expression. She wasn't sure how long the blue haired girl had been standing there with the tray of breakfast in her hands.

Since Makoto didn't answer her question, Ami decided to sit next to Makoto and placed the breakfast tray on the bedside desk. She grabbed a piece of tissue on the tray and lifted her blue eyes to look at Makoto's again. The skinny girl reached out and wiped the sweat off of Makoto's face gently. Makoto couldn't help but stare back at Ami. "You had a nightmare again?" Ami asked softly.

Makoto just remained silent and kept staring at the girl in front her.

Ami who noticed the other girl wouldn't stop looking at her, chuckled lightly at Makoto's reaction and blushed. "You really love looking at me huh?" Ami teased Makoto as she finished wiping the sweat on Makoto's face.

Makoto finally realized she had been staring at Ami for a long time. Her eyes blinked several times and she felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Look," Ami cut off Makoto. "I have prepared your breakfast as usual," Ami lifted the tray from the desk and put it on Makoto's lap. "You can eat by yourself right?"

Makoto's green eyes landed on the scrambled eggs and the glass of juice on the tray. "Yes, I can," Makoto nodded without looking back at Ami.

Ami smiled before standing up from the bed. "Okay, I have some work to do now. Enjoy your meal," Ami patted Makoto's shoulder softly.

Makoto watched Ami until she disappeared from her sight. She looked down at her food and her the early morning nightmare surfaced in her mind again. Makoto closed her eyes painfully with her hand held to her head. She always got headaches in the morning, but this time it was worse than ever.  
_  
Prang!_

Ami who was downstairs doing the laundry was surprised by the sound of broken glass. "Makoto?" She immediately left the laundry room and sprinted to Makoto's room. Her eyes went wide when she saw Makoto struggling weakly on the bed with the broken plate scattered on the floor.

"Urgh!" Makoto whined painfully.

Without thinking, Ami sat next to Makoto and pulled her into her warm embrace. "It's okay. I'm here," Ami whispered to Makoto softly to reassure her.

Makoto cried in Ami's arms. "It hurts, Ami. It hurts," Makoto said in between sobs.

Ami felt sorry for Makoto. If Makoto's wounds were just ordinary ones she would have brought Makoto to the hospital, but she didn't want Makoto to get in trouble if the hospital knew her wounds were caused from a gunshot. The skinny girl brushed Makoto's head softly and let the girl in her arms continue crying.

* * *

Makoto sat at the beach and faced the beautiful ocean in front her. The sound of waves and the fresh air at the beach made her calm and peaceful. Jacob sat on her lap like he was enjoying being alone with a beautiful lady. Makoto chuckled quietly when she thought about Jacob. Ami's dog really had become attached to her lately. At least she was happy to have Jacob around her when Ami left the house for work. Makoto brushed the puppy's back softly.

Jacob smelled something and he suddenly barked at Makoto. Makoto blinked at him in confusion.

"Ah! I'm jealous now. My dog loves someone else other than me," Ami suddenly appeared behind the tan girl.

Jacob barked at Ami like he denied what Ami had just said. He jumped up from Makoto's lap and shifted around Ami's feet. Makoto laughed silently before looking up at Ami. "Looks like he really loves you," Makoto told Ami. "Don't jump to conclusions too fast."

The small girl lifted Jacob up from the sand and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "I wouldn't mind if I had to share him with you."

Jacob barked happily after getting a kiss from his owner. Ami sat next to Makoto and put Jacob on her lap. "I don't think he wants any owner other than you. I wonder, if you have boyfriend he might be jealous," Makoto said jokingly as she tickled Jacob.

Ami looked uneasy at Makoto's joke and Makoto noticed it.

"Er, sorry if I said something wrong," Makoto apologized.

Ami smiled at Makoto, but Makoto could see the smile was bitter. She wondered if Ami had trouble with her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Makoto nodded and went back to watching the beautiful ocean in front of her.

"Do you feel any better now?" Ami asked without looking at the girl next to her.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in love Makoto?"

The question made Makoto turn to face Ami. "I can't remember my past, Ami," Makoto reminded the blue haired girl.

Ami's brow raised and her face changed to thoughtful. She cursed herself quietly for forgetting that fact. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Makoto smiled at her. They were silent for a while before Makoto decided to ask Ami the same question. "How about you?" Makoto thought Ami asked her that question so she can share her story with her.

Ami looked down at her puppy. "I lost my boyfriend almost two years ago. He died in a car accident," Ami told Makoto. "I loved him so much, but he couldn't accept my true self and on the day he left me, he had an accident," Ami continued sadly.

Makoto felt guilty about asking Ami that question. The teary eyes on Ami's face told her that she was really sad. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Ami forced a smile at Makoto. "You know what? I never told anyone about him and I feel better after talking to you."

The tall girl smiled back at the girl next to her. She really admired her strength. "If you want to talk with someone, I am ready to listen to you."

Ami smiled warmly. For her, Makoto was different. "Thanks."


End file.
